Referring now to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art linear motor 10 with a frictionless flexural suspension element 16 from U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,599. A stator assembly 12 includes a frame 11 to which a core portion 13 is mechanically attached. The frame 11 serves as an element which provides convenient coupling of the core portion 13 and other elements of the linear motor 10. Other embodiments of the stator assembly 12 may not require the frame 11. The frictionless flexural suspension system 16 holds an armature 14 in position relative to other linear motor elements and controls the motion of the armature 14 and may exert a restorative force along the axis 17 of the armature 14.
Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown the frame 11, frictionless flexural suspension system 16, and armature 14. For clarity, the core portion 13 is not shown. The frictionless flexural suspension system 16 includes two flexure components 46, 48. The ends of components 46, 48 may be attached to the frame 11 by multiple rivets through rivet holes at a pressure plate 15. The rivets “sandwich” the flexure components 46, 48 between the pressure plate 15 and the frame 11. The flexure components 46, 48 flex to allow motion along the axis 17 and may be made of stainless steel with a thickness of 0.33 mm (0.012 inches). There is a single flexure component 46, 48 at either end of the armature 14, and each flexure component has a longest portion which is substantially parallel with a longest portion of the other flexure component. Each flexure 46, 48 is attached to a central portion of an end of the armature 14.